


Meeting Holo

by HomestuckFan157



Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Multi, the general sadness of AoT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomestuckFan157/pseuds/HomestuckFan157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is when the Survey Corps meet Holo from Spice and Wolf in the Forest of Giant Trees, and maybe some members will fall for Holo as time passes.<br/>This is also where I suck at summaries and making titles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Holo

*Holo's P.O.V*

I was out with a basket searching for my favorite fruit, apples. I live in a small cottage surrounded by wheat, even though I no longer need to live by wheat I keep some on me so I can turn into my wolf form when a titan comes near, in a forest full of giant trees. Every now and again I spot some people that live in a wall come around here, but I always stay out of sight when they come. I live a quit life and I like it that way. Except for one thing, no alcohol.  
I spot a small field that houses plants that grow fruit. The field itself is hard to spot so it's easy to walk by it without noticing, but I always follow the smell of the fruit to find it. Once I reach the field I start to collect some fruit in the basket and then once the basket is full I start on my way back to the cottage. On my way I encounter a titan. It's a relatively small one, but it's heading for me. I put down my basket and grab some wheat that I put in it. I stuff the wheat into my mouth and then I transform to my wolf form. I don't feel like playing with the stupid creature today, so I just go straight for the nape of it's neck, bite down, and rip the skin off. Disgusting. I think of the taste of the skin and blood of the titan.  
The titan falls to the ground and starts to disintegrate. I then hear the machine that the people who come out here use. Damn, not enough time to turn to my other form and hide. I need to think of something and fast. The field. Yes the field is the perfect place to hide. I turn to the direction of the field, but as soon as I turn I am face to face with a midget. Well actually he's the same height as me in my human form, but that won't stop me from making fun of him.  
I take a look at the midget and find out he has black hair and steel gray eyes. He continues to stare at me and I decide that I might as well use this time to change back, so I do. When I was back in my human form I looked up at he midget in the tree and he had the best look ever. I literally started laughing out loud at it. As I was laughing he regained his composer and used his gear to land in front of me.  
"Hello midget," I say. Before he has a chance to speak we hear a call in the distance.

"CORPRAL!!"

The midget looked in the direction of the call and I use this as my opportunity to escape. I run as fast I can past the midget and to the field. Once I reach the field I listen carefully and I hear horses going away. Once I can't hear them I come out of the field and find my basket of fruit undisturbed, so I grab it and start to head to my cottage.

 

*No One's P.O.V*

Levi had made it back to the group and told Erwin of how he saw a wolf girl kill a titan, and after talking it over with Hanji and Erwin it was decided that Levi, Hanji, and Erwin would search for three days in the forest for the girl and Mike and Levi Squad would take the others back to the wall immediately. Once the squad was out of sight Levi, Erwin, and Hangi got on their horses and started the search for the wolf girl.

-time skip-

The three had been riding for about three hours and had run across a total of four titans, but they were all easily taken out to Hanji's displeasure, when they came upon an area full of wheat with a cottage in the middle of the wheat.

 

*Holo's P.O.V* 

I was laying on the floor eating an apple when I heard horses just a ways away. Maybe it's that midget again. I think to myself. Oh well, if it is then I can just have some fun and tease him, but first I suppose I could look presentable and wear clothes (She's wearing what she's wearing in the picture above). Once I was done getting dressed I waited by the door so I could hear them more clearly. They were close now.  
"Wow!! A cottage!!" An enthusiastic female voice exclaimed. She's loud. Was all I could think.  
"It's just a cottage shitty glasses," said a cold voice. He has a nice voice.  
"Maybe that girl you told us about lives here!! I'd love to meet her!" the girl exclaimed. I like her more now.  
"Why don't we go take a look then," a new voice said.  
"LET'S GOOOO!!" I then heard on set of feet running over to the door, and then the door busted open and a girl with brown hair in a ponytail, brown eyes, and glasses rushed in.  
"Where is she?! Where is she?!" The girl was looking everywhere and her head was moving so fast I'm surprised she didn't get whiplash. While the girl was doing that two boys walked in. The first one was tall and well built, with perfect blond hair, blue eyes, and he had some major eyebrow action going on. The second boy was... Oh man, it's midget man.  
"'She' is right here," I say with a smirk. The girl's head turned in my direction so fast I'm surprised she didn't fall with the force of it. She then ran up to me, grabbed my hand and started shaking it really hard. "Hello, I'm Hanji Zoe. Nice to me you. Hey, is it true you can turn into a wolf?" Okay then. Did she really not notice my ears onto of my head? "Yes, I can," I say taking my hand back. "AWESOME!! Oh! and you have ears!! Can I touch them? Can I? Can I?" Hanji reminds me of a hyperactive kid, but I can tell there's more to her then that. "I suppose you can, but only this once," I agree. Hanji then does a small squeal and starts to feel my ears. "Do you have a tail as well?" Hanji questions. "Yes, but you can't touch that," I don't like people touching my beautiful tail.  
"What are you?" questions the midget.  
"I'm not answering till I at least know your names and what you're doing looking for me, midget," I demand adding the midget part. Hanji stops messing with my ears when I demand the answers, and midget looks angry at me.  
It's the blond man that speaks up, "I'm Erwin Smith, this is Levi," Erwin introduces the midget, "and Hanji already introduced herself. As for why we're looking for you. We think that you might be able be able to help us."  
"With what exactly?"  
"To help free humanity from the titans," he answers truthfully.   
"Since I got my answers I suppose I should answer yours. I'm Holo the Wise Wolf. I'm a god of wheat," I answer with honesty.  
"Is that why there's wheat surrounding your house?" Hanji questions.  
"Yes, that is precisely the reason, but not the only one. You see to change to my wolf form I need ether human blood, or wheat. I'm stronger when it's blood, but wheat still works well. Is that all of your questions?"  
"No," Erwin says, "I have one more. Will you join the Survey corps?"  
I hum in thought. "I suppose. I really have nothing to do our here, but I have a request in exchange," I say.  
"Yes, what is it?" asks Erwin  
"I get to drink as much alcohol as I want. Is it a deal?" I hold out my hand. "I suppose I can do that," Erwin states and then grabs my hand shaking it.  
"Okay, just let me pack and we can leave right away, or do you want to rest here till tomorrow?" I question. Not really caring one way or another.  
"I say we rest and leave tomorrow since it's getting dark," Levi states.  
"I second that," Hanji says.  
"I guess we're waiting for tomorrow," Erwin says.  
"Okay, but I don't have any beds, but I'll get some blankets." I go off to get the blankets for them and they all lay down to rest. I go to a different room where I keep clothes and pack some for tomorrow. Once I was done I walked out and lie down covering myself with a blanket and went to sleep.


End file.
